1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material for producing fiber, in particular, a material for producing a liquid crystalline polyester fiber, and a fiber and a non-woven fabric using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystalline aromatic polyesters are widely used as materials for electronic parts, because of their low hydroscopic property, high heat resistance, excellent property for forming a thin-walled structure, and the like. Aromatic polyester films, for example, are known as a form of the liquid crystalline aromatic polyester suitable for use as electronic parts.
When formed into such a film form, liquid crystalline aromatic polyesters including structural units derived from 2-hydroxy-6-naphthoic acid, structural units derived from phenylene diol, structural units derived from 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid, and structural units derived from phenylene dicarboxylic acid are disclosed by the present applicants, from which a film having small dielectric loss and high heat resistance can be obtained, are disclosed (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-272819).